Camping With The Cullens
by HidesBehindClosedDoors
Summary: What happens when Bella Swan, the girl who is in love with the sea, meets some knew friends whilst camping with her ever disappearing dad. Love, Laughter, Friendship, Hope, Wishes, Dreams, is it possible to love the sea too much? Why do the girls connect
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

The feel of the freezing salt water made me feel alive as I swam deeper and deeper. I knew that I had to go back up soon or else I'd lose my breath but looking at all the wonders made me breathless anyway. Kicking my legs to take me to the surface I took a deep breath and dived back down, I could see a purple ochre sea star wrapping its arms around a mussel trying to pry it open for food, purple sea urchins littered the rocky bottom moving along with their tube feet, giant green anemones adding to the bright colours and little brightly coloured schools of fish swim in and out of rocks around my feet, a red rock crab sits and watches walking sideways to escape the fast spinning fish as I swim with them and wish I could laugh and sing along with the song of the sea.

My head breaks the surface and I see Chance, my Staffordshire bull terrier watching me with his big black eyes, I never could understand why he was so scared of the water, I loved it, it was the closest thing to a home. I loved it so much I'd applied for college here in Oregon where I'd spent every summer since I was eleven whilst my father fished I would swim in the shallows until I was old enough to venture further out. Eventually I found a different spot, far from my father where all the fish seemed to hide from the humans. Hide from us, for some reason they never shied away from me like they did others and I think its because they could sense my love of it was as strong as their own. With one last glance at Chance I ducked back under, he was a good dog and would sit there until I was finally done, hours later, he'd occasionally venture out a little but once it covered his back he would stray no further.

My legs were aching from continuously kicking at the waves so I pulled myself up on a rock several feet away from shore, I could see Chance sitting patiently with his tongue hanging out and his eyes wide with wonder. With the intention of spending only another ten minutes in the sea I edged off my rock and back in and swan with the fish whilst singing the song of the sea in my head instead of aloud.

_I can't believe I can do this and more_

_To swim in the sea like I walk on the shore_

_Out of my shell_

_Not closed up like a clam_

_Look out sea: this is me_

_Here I am_

_For a moment_

_All of me_

_Is alive and at home in the sea_

_I'm swirling and twirling so graceful and grand_

_Not stubbing my toes getting stuck in the sand_

_For a moment_

_Life is cool_

_I'm a splash in the worlds biggest pool_

_This is more than my thoughts ever thought it could be_

_For a moment, just a moment, lucky me_

_Everything's newer and brighter and bluer_

_And truer to life than before_

_Watch me soar_

_For a moment, I can shine_

_Got a grin and a fin that works fine_

_My fingers are wrinkly_

_I really don't care_

_If all of the curls have curled out of my hair_

_For a moment I can feel_

_All the dreams I've been dreaming are real_

_Wish my father could hear it_

_The sea is my song_

_For a moment_

_Just a moment I belong_

_For a moment just a moment I belong_

My feet were hurting as I trod on rocks whilst making my way back to shore, Chance was running in circles and barking in excitement that I was heading back to him. Once I reached him he was jumping up at me scratching my legs by accident but I didn't care, I was more than used to it, it was the same every time I came out, no matter how long I would be in there for it could be a few minutes or hours he would still act the same. He was my best friend, and my family, it was the same every holiday. I would spend most of the days in the sea or buying a few trinkets to take back to Forks, and then sit by a campfire with Chance in the evenings whilst Charlie –my dad –carries on fishing until early hours in the morning and sometimes continues for a week without coming back, living on fish and chips and sleeping in a small, cramped fishing tent, only a third of the size of the one that was constantly pitched next to mine. He did ring me if he was staying the night and to let me know what time he would be coming back, it just so happened that he was rarely around and I did miss being able to sit and talk to someone that will talk back. I never really craved after company but after spending three weeks almost completely alone, well, I think that's enough to make anyone need a human companion around.

I don't know why I was missing Charlie so much lately because even when he was around all he'd do is have a go at me about swimming in the sea and how dangerous it was. He just couldn't understand that I felt like that was where I belonged. It had been a long walk back to the camp site, half an hour was a lot when your legs felt like dead weight but the only thing I liked better than swimming it was strolling through the woods as the trees covered me from spying eyes, also I wasn't really able to drive my car around since it was packed with my stuff for college, it was easier for me to go straight there after my holiday otherwise it would just take me that much longer to get their, it was already a sixteen hour drive, never mind how long it would take for me to drive back to Washington and then to California, I couldn't wait though, even though the drive would take a long time, it was hot and by the sea, exactly what I needed. Not only that but Chance was able to come with me, sure a big bribe was involved but that's what having a mother who works in the fashion industry and sends you bucketfuls of money to make up for never visiting and rarely calling is for.

Eventually I got into the camp and looked around to see my neighbours had left earlier that day and a new couple had taken their place, a few other spots had been filled too and some were vacated. It was easy to notice small things like that when all you tended to do was people watch, feeling something wet press against my leg I looked down to see Chance pressing his wet nose through the hole of my jeans. Another pair I'd managed to rip whilst climbing over the rocks to my swimming spot, Charlie was not going to be happy; maybe I could replace them tomorrow whilst he was out without him noticing. With a sigh I unzipped my tent before going in to get some clean clothes for after my shower. The salt on my skin tasted disgusting and I know that I'll end up going to bite my nails or chew my hair or bite my lip and get a taste of it. Chance was already lying on my airbed dozing, that dog was so lazy it was unbelievable. Whilst I pottered around the tent and collected toiletries, filled his water bowl and threw everything I would need into a bag, Chance just stared at me under drooping eyes.

"Come on you, I need to take a shower, you can have a nap during." He yawned but stood up and made a strange huffing sound, laughing I rolled my eyes and left the tent, him plodding behind.

I heard singing coming from two of the shower stalls, they were singing 'girlz' by Destiny's child, most likely sisters or best friends or something, I only hoped they wouldn't throw a fit when they saw Chance, oh well, even if they did, the owner of the campsite knew he would follow me everywhere, he'd watched Chance grow from a tiny pup and get bigger every summer for four years now and loved him, then again Billy Black had always seemed a dog person, his son must of got that from him since he had always followed me around like a lost puppy dog, thankfully he had a girlfriend now, so he would leave me alone, most of the time. Jacob Black was a well known player but he was good at hiding it from Leah, his flavour of the month.

Climbing into my own shower stall I placed my tower on the hook and toiletries in their bag on the floor. The hot water felt great on my sore legs, and the sounds it made had me closing my eyes and just listening to it, the girls singing long forgotten I just heard the sound of the water, the song of the sea, the place I knew deep down I belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

As the showers spray turned off and the leftover water off of my body was dried I felt like a completely different person. I always did after I wasn't near the sea and there was no salt water on my body, it was strange, like a part of my soul went into hiding, the part that was always missing the water, it ebbed and I started to feel like normal. I wrapped my hair up in the towel I'd used to dry myself before getting into my pants, socks, hole-less light blue jeans, red and white chequered top and shoving my cowboy boots on my feet I left the stall with the towel still on my head and my bag over my shoulder.

Chance was asleep outside the shower door causing me to almost trip over him, thankfully I gained my footing before causing either of us any pain. I heard two sets of giggles and looked up to see two girls standing in front of the counter mirror and looking at me. They were polar opposites.

One was small, no more than five foot with short black hair in a short spiked style. Her skin was pale, similar to my own when in Forks, her lips were a light pink and perfectly shaped but rather small, her eyes were a bright emerald green.

The other was tall at least six and a half foot, simply inches taller than my own height. Blonde locks fell down her back and her eyes were a deep sea coloured blue, her lips also a light pink were full but just the right size for her face, instead of pale skin hers had a light tan, much like mine was now after spending hours a day in the water.

They were both beautiful in different ways but the blonde looked like a model and made me –someone who wasn't interested in what I looked like –take a hit at my self-esteem.

I smiled at them before laying my stuff out on the counter two sinks down from them, I brushed my teeth quickly and started brushing through my hair humming a tune that had been implanted in my head since I was young. I never knew where it had come from but for some reason it was always there just tickling the back of my brain. I had searched all over the internet to see if it was just a song I'd heard but it was no where to be found.

That's when something strange happened as I hummed, the small girl joined in with the tune and the blonde stated to softly sing.

"_In the garden of the sea_

_I see you looking over."_

The smaller one that looked a lot like pixie carried on as I continued to hum, unable to stop.

"_With my wistful melody_

_You leap into the water." _

My mouth seemed to have a mind of its own as I continued it and the girls hummed along with me.

"_It is no breaths sighing_

_This is the mermaid song."_

We carried on, singing the last two lines together, as one.

"_The singing of my sisters_

_The sea has drowned for long."_

We each stared at each other for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was probably only minutes. The silence was finally broken by the one that looked like a pixie.

"Now that was weird."

"You can say that again." The blonde agreed.

"That was weird." I didn't miss the pixies smirk as she repeated herself, the blonde rolled her eyes.

"I'm Rosalie and this is my adoptive sister, Alice." The blonde who I now knew as Rosalie told me.

"Bella. Has that ever happened to you guys before? Yanno with the whole song?" I was answered with them both shaking there heads.

"Then can we please forget about it? I know that if I start thinking of it then I won't stop until I figure it out." I didn't know what else to say about this, in reality nothing weird like that had ever happened before and it wasn't an experience I wanted to repeat.

"Can we really just do that though, I mean sure it could simply be a coincidence but it's seriously unlikely."

"Alice. Bella's right, if it means anything then surely it will unravel itself."

"Fine. But if anything else weird happens then I wont be giving in too easily." Me and Rosalie both nodded and I went back to brushing my hair, in a less good mood. As I started to put my hair up in a ponytail Alice interrupted me.

"Erm… Bella… you can use my hair dryer if you want." Thankfully we were acting as if everything was normal.

"Nah. I'm good, I prefer to let my hair dry naturally." Rose cut in before Alice could respond.

"Word of warning. Three mega hot guys waiting outside you may wanna dress up a bit. Oh and only one is single, the other two are ours." She laughed to soften the blow and I chuckled along with her whilst rolling my eyes. Chance chose that minute to snort himself awake and got up plodding over to me.

"I'm cool, never really been all that interested in getting in a relationship." I winked and grabbed my bag before walking out.

"See ya around."

As I left I sparked up a cigarette and chance made a weird whining yawn sort of sound. I heard a few male chuckles and knew that they must be the boys that Rose & Alice were talking about. I couldn't help my curiosity and looked up. The girls words didn't do them justice, it was otherworldly how beautifully perfect they each were in different ways.

The first was beautiful, although he had sort of girly features, yet you could see he was all man by the sort of air he gave off. He had unruly bronze coloured sex hair, emerald green eyes, and a body to kill for, even if it was ruined by his preppy designer clothes, gorgeous but not my type.

The other was, well, _huge,_ is all I can really say. He was muscular big, not fat big, really tall and looked scary as hell, well he would if it weren't for the huge grin on his face that showed off his cute little boy dimples, and the curly short dark hair, his eyes were pretty though, they were a sort of sea green, he screamed _big brother_ to me, so again not my type, hot or not.

The third however, yum, he had the most gorgeous blue soulful eyes, with blonde wavy shoulder length hair, he was tall, at least six foot –half a foot taller than my own 5,5 – and was well built, he was muscular but not over the top like the second, and I could see the muscles in his arms through his blue chequered button down shirt, light blue jeans with a few holes ripped into them covering brown cowboy boots, he even had on a cowboy hat, totally gorgeous, totally my type, totally out of my league. It had only taken me a few seconds to take them in, I hadn't even broken stride, they were all looking at me and I really didn't have any idea why.

"The girls shouldn't be long; they're just finishing up their makeup." I carried on walking, not even glancing back even though I could feel their gazes burning holes into the back of my head. What was up with them? Seriously?


	3. Chapter 3

The light snore from Chance had an amazing calming influence over me, even now, here alone in the dark with nothing but a camp fire and the small spark from my cigarette as light, as it reflected off the beer bottle in my hand. A slow, sad song, drifted in my ears from the one earphone I had in.

_Sometimes I see her down by the river  
>The water dances on her skin<br>She can captivate to hit the ice  
>But she never lets you in<br>In the dark she lingers  
>Like a tear without a soul<em>

_And I what a lonely girl  
>Trying to find her way<br>In this mixed up messed up world  
>And I see so many faces just like her<br>So many broken hearts in the world  
>And I what a lonely what a lonely girl<em>

_He said lately she's been watching the weather  
>The weather doesn't know what to do<br>'cause sometimes when its cold outside  
>That's when she's feeling blue<br>But I see through her sadness deep into her soul  
>All she's wants to have is someone she can love to make whole<em>

_And I what a lonely girl  
>Trying to find her way<br>In this mixed up messed up world  
>And I see so many faces just like her<br>So many broken hearts in the world  
>And I what a lonely what a lonely girl<em>

_Isn't it regrettable'  
>Oh isn't it regrettable<br>She finds her love and then she lets it go  
>And I see so many faces just like her<br>So many broken hearts in the world  
>And I what a lonely what a lonely day<em>

_And I what a lonely girl  
>Trying to find her way<br>In this mixed up messed up world  
>And I see so many faces just like her<br>So many broken hearts in the world  
>And I what a lonely what a lonely girl<em>

_And I what a lonely what a lonely girl_

As the song was ending a figure on the pathway caught my eye. Ripping the earphone out I quickly grabbed a torch from the entrance of my tent. Putting down my beer, stubbing out my cigarette and lighting the torch I made my way carefully slow and quiet to the path, hoping to get a better look. Chance followed in protective mode. Not many people walked past when it got dark and this figure was stumbling all over the place. The beam of light from my torch bounced off the figures head showing a brown cowboy hat with blonde wavy shoulder length hair coming out of it. I couldn't see there face but I knew exactly who it was. Well sort of. I didn't know his name but I did know that he was associated with Alice, Rosalie and another two guys, he was the totally gorgeous sexy cowboy who had taken my breath away, and he was out of his face, far too drunk to notice the light shining on him. Turning off my flashlight and placing it in my jacket pocket I walked over to him. I'd had a few to drink myself so was far more confident than I would be otherwise but still steady on my feet.

"Need a hand, cowboy?" The hat, which I could now make out of the shadows, lifted towards me, I couldn't see his expression and I was pretty sure he couldn't tell who I was.

"Who are you?" He didn't sound scared, maybe wary but not scared, and his words were slurring together. If it wasn't for the fact I'd grew up with an alcoholic grandmother I wouldn't be able to make out a word.

"We met earlier. Outside the showers." His hat tilted to the side as if trying to think.

"Oh, your friends with Alice and Rose, the cowgirl." I laughed at his term for me. Sure I was a cowgirl at heart but not by blood or anything.

"You're one to talk. Where ya tryna get?"

"Errmmm. Towards the campfire, over there." The shadows made a vague gesture towards the other side of the field and I looked to see a huge fire in the background, only about 15 metres away, he wouldn't get there on his own.

"One sec, wait there." I walked over to my own pathetic fire and dumped water over it, immediately putting it out and grabbed my ciggs, putting them in my jacket pocket and downed the rest of my beer before walking back over.

"Okay, lets get this show on the road." I picked up his arm and put it over my shoulder holding onto it with one hand and wrapping the other around his waist taking most of his weight. Thankfully I'd taken up going to the gym when I started in Forks, even if it was for something to do. I can smoke and drink like no ones business but I was nothing if not fit, my arms and legs were strong but not muscular, I could definitely pack a punch and hold up a six foot guy.

We started to walk towards the fire, me steadying him and him flopped over me, barely holding up his head. I could smell cigarettes and beer on him but there was a more potent smell of cinnamon and cut grass, it was country and masculine, it was lovely, it made me want to stand there smelling him for hours on end.

"Wha's your name darlin'" He was whispering into my ear and shivers ran down my spine, I was sure that he was smirking.

"Bella, you?" He whispered my name as if trying it out and I couldn't deny how much I liked hearing him say it.

"Names Jasper, ma'am." He had a Texas drawl which I hadn't noticed before and it made tingles in a place I'd rather not mention.

We were only a few metres away from the fire now and I could see the shapes of five other people sat around it, it was Alice, Rosalie and the other two guys. By now Jasper had given up on trying to keep his head up and had instead rested it on top of mine. The guys saw us coming first, I could tell by the loud bellow of laughter coming from the big guy and chuckles coming from the rest, Jasper still didn't even lift up his head, never mind try to let go and make out he was fine.

"Okay, where do you want me to drop off this package." They laughed harder and Alice pointed towards where I could see a log, there were three altogether. Rosalie was sat next to the big guy on one and Alice was set next to green eyes. All of them had unfinished cigarettes in hand and I spotted a few crates of beer next to muscle man and at least twenty empty bottles lying hazardously around, most were beer bottles but there were a few of wine too, personally I couldn't stand wine it went straight to my head. Chance went straight towards the fire and plonked himself down a few feet away after realizing that no one was a threat.

"Pull up a log and sit with us." Alice said, although it sounded more like a question to me, I wasn't going to say no to have the chance for some real conversation. First I put Jasper down on the leftover log but he still wasn't in a good state of mind and almost fell off, thankfully I grabbed him before he could do any real damage and sat down beside him, keeping an eye to make sure he didn't fall again.

"Cheers for bringing him back, he'd been gone some time we were about to go looking for him. I'm gonna go make some coffee, bless him he's drunk twice as much as the rest of us, help yourself to a drink, I have rose, red and white wine." I fought off a grimace but before I could say anything Jasper spoke up.

"She likes beer, and I don't need no coffee." I laughed, bless him, some people don't know that when they can actually feel the world spinning your most likely drunk. The big guy just laughed harder passing me a beer.

"Dude, your wasted. Get some coffee down you and then you can drink again whilst we play some games." I smirked at this, drinking games are fucking hilarious. Jasper grumbled out something that sounded like fine which was enough for Alice to get up and start making the coffee.

"Anyway introduction; you already know me, Alice and apparently my brother Jasper now too so this here is my boyfriend Emmett," She pointed to muscle man on her left, "and this is Alice's boyfriend Edward." She pointed to the guy that was sitting on the same log Alice had been, green eyes. That means Jasper is single. I fought to contain a girlish giggle at the thought, thankfully the others didn't seem to notice.

"Nice to meet y'all I'm Bella." They smiled and me and said a polite pleased to meet you, Emmett being the fun loving guy he seemed to be came over and kissed my hand, I had to laugh, even Rosalie was and it was her boyfriend, Jasper however didn't find it funny at all, he stood up in front of Em and me.

"Back off Emmett!" He growled out… Erm what the fuck?

"Jasper seriously what was that about!" Rose seemed, well in shock. He didn't say anything and just sat back down glaring at Emmett and put his arm back over my shoulders. Rose and I just looked at each other for answers, answers neither of us seemed to have.

"Okay. I think we really need that coffee now." Jasper tightened his grip on my shoulders, not to hurt me, it wasn't but just like he was convincing himself that I was real, that I was here with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally Jasper had sobered up and seemed a little embarrassed at his stand off with Emmett, he had apologized, claiming that he didn't know why he had acted so strangely, Rosalie had a knowing look on her face when she looked at Jasper and I and had been whispering to Alice, I didn't really care what they were talking about but it was a little annoying.

"Come on; now that Jazz man has sobered up lets play some games." Emmett was back to his usual perky self, the two extra beers he'd had may have had a hand in that though.

"Yeah, I vote for truth or dare." Rose.

"No. I never. Alice.

"Spin the bottle." Emmett? We all looked at him weird and he just shrugged.

"How about we go for truth or dare, that way there's a little bit of I never, what with truth and spin the bottle with dare." Everyone looked at me, shocked that I had come u with something intelligent.

"Good idea, Rose you go first since it was your idea." Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and I gently laid my head on his shoulder as my neck was still hurting slightly from laying on it funny the night before. Rose smirked in our general direction before starting.

"Okay, Edward; truth or dare." I was sure that she was going to ask one of us by the look in her eyes, Jasper could see my confusion and lowered his lips to my ear.

"They always start with Edward since he's never as into it, he hates truth or dare for some reason. Well there is a reason, you should ask him as a truth." I smiled and nodded slightly.

"Truth." Rose smirked and I felt a little bad for him. I couldn't help but mumble 'pussy' which made them all –apart from Edward –laugh.

"Have you ever been thinking of someone else when you and Alice have had sex and if so, who?" Edward turned ten shades of red and my shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter, so were Jaspers. He mumbled something that no one but Alice could hear and even she was laughing. She must have drunk a fair bit to not be angry with him.

"Speak up Edward so the rest of us can hear." Jasper seemed to be having way too much fun with this.

"Yes and it was Rosalie." We were all pissing ourselves at this revelation, even Emmett and Rose. I would have expected Em to be a lot more possessive and angry, I mean even a fun loving guy had his limits.

"Emmett truth or dare." His wide grin made it obvious as to what he would pick.

"Dare baby!" He bellowed. Edward got an evil grin and I knew that this would be good.

"Emmett your dare is to run through this campsite stark naked." The circle went silent before we all started laughing.

"You just want to take a look at my manly bits, Eddie." Em tried to cover up his chagrin with a snarky remark causing our laughter to pick up.

"Don't worry Em, this place is really dark so know one will be able to see too much." Jasper was smirking and I was pretty sure that Em was going to be deadly when it was his turn to dare someone. He started to take off his clothes and I averted my eyes when he took off his boxers. When I heard the sound of him running I looked up to him running off in the direction me and Jazz had come from, his ass jiggling, Chance was chasing after him and barking, Em kept glancing behind him at my dog and screaming, way to draw attention. I was now bent over laughing with tears streaming from my eyes, it was Jaspers turn to hold me up now. I could hear a woman screaming and my laughter increased ten fold. Emmett was running our way with a look of panic and an old woman was chasing him with a walking stick and trying to hit him over the head with it. Now I am not one to stereotype but damn that Granny could run. As soon as he reached us he hid behind Rosalie making us laugh even harder. The granny got to us and Jasper stood up to talk to the old woman.

"I'm sorry ma'am, my friend here isn't all there, bless him he thinks his parents are naturists, that was the excuse they made when he walked in on them a few years back, he's living in denial and tends to streak when he's had a drink." I could see that the granny actually believed him as she was looking at Emmett with pity before she turned her attention back to Jasper.

"Okay but try and get a leash for him, or just stop him drinking, I do not want my granddaughter to come home saying that she saw a man running around in the nude." As soon as she was out of earshot we all resumed our laughter whilst Emmett grumbled about testy old woman as he put his clothes back on. Emmett's turn.

"Jasper. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to call Charlotte and tell her that your down below is all itchy and red and that ask her what she thinks it is and what you should do about it."

"No way Emmett, mom would kill me, she doesn't even know that me and Maria, yanno, and mom hated that bitch, she'll throw a gasket." Jasper was freaking out and it was highly amusing to see how scared of his mom he was.

"You don't need to tell her that you slept with Maria." Okay? I know I shouldn't be, but I was seriously jealous thinking of him having slept with other people, I mean damn I'm not a virgin, sure I only slept with one guy, but as far as I know Maria is the only girl he has slept with, gosh I'm such a hypocrite, I'm not even going out with him.

"And then she'll think I've been sleeping around, Maria is the only proper girlfriend I had." Okay that is a little better, but still, they were still bickering I think its time for me to step in.

"Jazz, just do the dare you can tell her afterwards."

"Yeah, besides you ain't even going to see her, we're going straight to college after this." Rose was agreeing with me, I wonder what college they're going to."

"So am I. what college you guys going?" Alice was the one that turned to me and answered.

"California College of the Arts. I'm studying Fashion design, Rose is trying to become a triple threat which means she's doing singing, dancing and acting, Jasper is studying just singing, Edward is doing music focusing on Piano and Keyboard and Emmett is doing animation. How bout you?" I was trying hard not to do a victory dance.

"Actually I'm going to the same college, studying writing and literature." Everyone had fallen silent and was listening to our conversation.

"That's brilliant, we are going to be great friends." All of them were sporting huge grins, including me and Jasper went as far as to pick me up and spin me around. I had a great feeling about this new revelation, but back to the game.

"Jazz don't think you're going to be able to get out of your dare." He groaned and put me down before fishing his phone out of his pocket, calling his mom and putting it on speaker so we could all hear. She picked up and Jasper was fidgeting like she was here.

"_Jasper honey, how lovely of you to call, are you at the campsite yet?"_

"Yeah, we got here a few hours ago. Erm… mom I have a problem and I don't know what to do."

"_Oh my! What is it dear, is someone hurt? Are you hurt? Did you get into an accident? So help me Jasper Whitlock, answer me."_

"No mom. No one is hurt."

"_Oh thank the Lord, then what's wrong dear?"_

"Well, I, a have a rash… down there… and it itches… I don't know what it is… or what to do." We all had hands covering our mouths trying to hold in our laughter –well apart from Jasper who looked worried for his life –during the long silence that followed, well before shouting took over.

"_JASPER PETER WHITLOCK! YOU HAD BETTER NOT HAVE SLEPT WITH THAT SKANK YOU USED TO DATE! YOU DID DIDN'T YOU? SHE GAVE YOU AN STD OH MY GOODNESS! JASPER YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" _

"Oh my would you look at the time, have to get some sleep bye mom, love you." He put the phone down and stood there in shock, we tried bringing him back into our world, waving my hand in his face he wasn't fazed, Rose slapped him, he was still in shock, I held his face in my hands and looked into his eyes. His phone started to ring in his hand and he looked at it in pure fear, rolling my eyes I grabbed it and answered.

"_JASPER! YOU DID NOT JUST PUT THE PHONE DOWN ON ME!"_

"Hello Mrs. Whitlock, I'm a friend of Jaspers, we were all playing truth or dare and Emmett thought it was funny to dare him to ring you and make out he had some sort of genital disease, I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Oh _its okay dear, I should have known something like this would have happened_."

"I'm sure you know how Emmett can be Mrs Whitlock." Emmett had a look of mock hurt on his face which was ruined by everyone bursting out laughing. Jasper was looking at me with shock and adoration in his eyes, I smiled at him.

"_Oh that I do and please call me Charlotte, what is your name dear?_"

"I'm so sorry, where are my manners, my name is Bella Swan."

"_Well its lovely to speak to you, tell my son to call me tomorrow once he's stopped standing there wetting himself_." We were both laughing and everyone looked at me strange.

"Okay it was lovely to speak to you Charlotte, have a nice night."

"_You too sweetie, goodnight, keep my son out of trouble."_

"I will goodbye." I was still chuckling when I handed Jasper his phone back.

"You called her Charlotte?" Edward seemed like he was very confused.

"Yeah she told me to. Was I not supposed to or something."

"No it's not that darlin' its just that she doesn't let many people call her by her first name, only me, my dad, and these guys. She must like you." Jasper seemed really happy and I had no idea why.

"I barely spoke to her."

"Yeah well she kind of gets feeling about people, you can have simply said hello to her and she'll either love you or hate you, she must love you." I was confused to say the least. We carried on with our game the dares getting worse each time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry its been a while since I've updated. I'd like to thank TheMoreSmutTheBetter, TwilightAddict71484, NatalieLynn, Krystal214 and TrueSkye for reviewing so much that I couldn't _not_ do the next chapter. So enjoy guys and keep reviewing :)**

"Bella truth or dare?" I knew I couldn't get away with being missed out for long, damn Rosalie.

"Dare." I looked at my nails as if uninterested when in reality I was waiting for the end of my life. Yes I am a drama queen.

"I dare you to give us a strip tease." My eyes bugged out of my sockets as I stared at Rose, fuck fuck fuck, she was smirking and the rest were laughing. I downed the rest of my beer in one before standing up.

"Do I get to keep any of my clothes on?"

"Panties, that's it." I silently got up and pulled out my ipod which was still in my pocket and put on a song to strip to; I had my back facing them to start, once the music kicked in I spun around to see that all of them were sat on the log that Em and Rose had started out on, it just so happened that it was the furthest one away, oh well if they wanted a show, they were gonna get one.

_Hey sista, soul sista  
>Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas<br>Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
>Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista<em>

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge_

**I strutted towards where they were sat, I rubbed my hands down my body before spinning around in a circle.** _  
>Struttin' her stuff on the street<em>

**Once I was facing the gang again I bend down before gradually rising up, sticking my ass out.**__**Emmett let out an irritating wolf whistle.**_  
>She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh<em>

**I turned my back to them and bent over shaking my ass, before looking over my shoulder and winking, spinning back around to see the boys standing there with their mouths open and the girls with huge grins on their faces.**__

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)_

**With each beat I moved my hands to my breast.**_  
>Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)<em>

**Before moving them so I was cupping myself.**_  
>Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)<em>

**Gradually I raised my arms over my body and into my hair, quickly crouching and opening and closing my legs, and rising back up again sticking my ass out.**_  
>Creole lady Marmalade<em>

**I slowly raised my shirt over my head before spinning it around and throwing it at Rose, she caught it and winked at me.**__

_What What, What what  
>ooh oh<br>Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir_

**I kicked my boots off and just missed Jaspers face, I mimed out a sorry before carrying on, thankfully I wasn't wearing socks because there is no way to take socks off sexily.**_  
>Voulez vous coucher avec moi<em>

_yea yea yea yea_

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_

**My hands went back to cupping myself before I looked at Jasper and smirked.**_  
>Boy drank all that Magnolia wine<em>

**I cocked my finger at him, gesturing for him to come up, he went to but Edward grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and kept him down making me giggle.**_  
>On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak<em>

**I walked over to where Jasper was sitting and put a leg either side of him, so I was straddling him but wasn't touching him.**_  
>yeah<em>

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)_

**I moved one of my feet so it was only an inch away from where he was now pitching a tent, and I don't mean the one he'll be sleeping in tonight.**_  
>Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)<em>

**I pushed my boobs together in his face, he went to grab my hips so I backed away winking at him.**_  
>Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)<br>Creole lady Marmalade_

**I slowly unbuttoned my jeans before kicking them off to the side.**_  
>Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)<br>Voulez vous coucher avec moi _

**Now I was just dancing around in nothing but my underwear and was trying hard to hide my discomfort.**__

_yea yea uh  
>He come through with the money and the garter bags<br>I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
>We independent women, some mistake us for whores<br>I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
>Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry<br>Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
>Wearing high heel shoes get love from the dudes<br>4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
>hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas<br>We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
>by the case the meaning of expensive taste<br>if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
>Mocha Chocalate-a what?<br>Real Lady Marmalade  
>One more time C'mon now<em>

_Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade..._

_hey Hey Hey!  
>Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth<em>

**My back was turned as my hands reached up to unhook my bra, I slid it down my shoulders so I was holding it in one hand, I was nervous as hell now as I'd just realized that no matter how comfortable I felt with these people I'd only met them today.**_  
>color of cafe au lait alright<br>Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,_

**The girls were letting out whoops of excitement and I decided to suck it up by spinning around and throwing my bra in their general direction, which happened to smack Jasper straight in the face. Whoops.**_  
>More-more-more<br>_**Still dancing I made my way over to my Ipod and pressed stop. Everyone was whistling and whooping and I couldn't help but laugh at them as I tried to cover myself with my arms crossed over them.**

Once I'd got my clothes back on and the boys had calmed down their little friends it was my turn.

"Edward, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go into that tent over their and get into bed with one of the people there." I smirked at his horrified face. He slowly got up but not before looking at the others with pleading eyes, when he saw that he was getting no help off of them he walked over to the tent a few yards away we followed and Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist as we waited for Edward to unzip the tent.

Eventually he did and we hid behind the tent next to it, we could clearly hear another zip going which meant he was heading into the sleeping area. There was some very distinct rustling, and then silence, silence that was broken by a high pitched squeal, and more rustling before Edward flew out of the tent and a teenage girl wrapped in a sheet chased after him shouting, to my shock, for him to come back. As she chased after him we all made our way back to the campfire where Edward was trying in vain to keep her away from him, in the end Alice had to step in and tell the girl to fuck off, the rest of us couldn't help but stand there laughing as the girl walked away in shame and we were still chuckling as Edward sat down.

"Jasper truth or dare." Edward was in a sulk and kept glaring at me causing me to laugh harder every time.

"Dare." Edward got an evil gleam and smirked.

"I'm going to dare you what I'm pretty sure everyone else has wanted to, I dare you to kiss Bella, on the lips, with tongue, for two minutes." Jasper just raised an eyebrow, he didn't seem all that bothered, I was, only because I was pretty sure that when he started I wouldn't want to finish.

Jasper turned to me and a bit my lip lightly, looking into his eyes, they looked black in the light and something about them had me rubbing my legs together trying to gain some friction, he smirked and bent his head down, as his lips connected with mine it was like every romance novel I had ever read, and even they hadn't done it justice, it was like a firework of lust and as his tongue touched mine I forgot about the rest of the world, one of his hands gripped my hip tightly, and the other was in my hair which had somehow ended up down when I'd left it up in a messy bun, my own hand were tangled in his hair and I knocked his hat off. Our tongues fought for dominance until I eventually let him win, I felt something against my heated core and I broke away in shock noticing that I had ended up straddling him and the 'something' that was pushed against me was his _very _big bulge from his jeans. Now that I'd broken away sound started flooding my ears, Emmett was wolf whistling, Edward was whooping and both girls were giggling, I must have blushed ten shades of red as I went to get off his lap, Jasper just held onto me tighter, not letting me, boy I was getting confused, and horny. Fuck my life. Or just me, no bad Bella!

**So what did y'all think? Review and let me know. :)**


End file.
